


can't stop this feelings i got (this high)

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Sk8 the Infinity [5]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, High School, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: "It says 'you're handsome', this time."Kaoru promptly choked on his water to laugh. "Wow, high praise," he teased. Kojiro stabbed his thigh lightly with his pen as retaliation. "Let me guess, if there's another one tomorrow, you'd collect all of them like old people collect stamps.""Hey, they're beautiful!" Kojiro defended himself.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 the Infinity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 271





	can't stop this feelings i got (this high)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Studio Bones. I gain no profit from this fic. Title is from Seize the Moment. 
> 
> Kinda OOC, so consider yourself warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaoru squinted at the stack of envelopes he just threw out from his bag, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a frown etched on his face. Kojiro, who was sitting in front of him, watched him with amusement.

"How long do you want to glare at those?" finally Kojiro piped up. "It's either you open them or throw them out to the trash, Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed. He uncrossed his arms and took the letter on the top of the stack. It was sealed with a pink heart, because of course it was.

"I just don't understand why they're still sending me these," Kaoru said as he opened the letter warily, as if the pink paper inside it would bite at his hand. "I always look like a gang leader, why would they give love letters to me?" he groaned and aggressively folded the first letter back to its envelope. "And in their letters, they always include things like soulmate and true love and whatever -- I don't even know their names!"

Kojiro just grinned at his friend's antics. "You look like a gang leader, but you are also the teacher's pet, Kaoru. I guess they think the combination is charming," he commented. "They just don't hear you speak yet."

"Shut up," Kaoru huffed. He stared at the rest of the letters with tired eyes. "Do you get some yourself?" he asked, curious. Both he and Kojiro usually received at least five love letters each on special days such as Valentine.

"Yeah. I opened them earlier. There are some of the usual, like you said…," he trailed off and Kaoru had to roll his eyes at Kojiro's attempt at theatric.

"Just spit it out," he said.

"There's this one. It doesn't say cheesy things, it doesn't even say the L word -- and if you say lesbian, I'll sock your jaw," Kojiro warned when he saw Kaoru opened his mouth.

Kaoru snickered as he leaned back on his hands. "So what does it say?"

He couldn't help but to remember his own letter. He knew he declared his dislike for love letters often enough that Kojiro must know his rants word for word. But truthfully, Kaoru just didn't like letters from random people he didn't know declaring their love for him. It's ridiculous.

But as he put his letter into Kojiro's locker in the morning, way before everyone else came, he felt both horrified and thrilled.

"It's really short. Literally just says 'you're kind'," Kojiro said, now getting a little excited and his hands were moving in the air. "But the handwriting is so pretty, it's like, printed calligraphy or something."

Kaoru almost couldn't keep a smile from his face as warm feelings spread from his chest down to his toe. It was his letter. Because he was afraid that Kojiro would figure out the letter was from him, Kaoru decided to make it super short. Only the truth.

"That's … actually kinda sweet," he said carefully.

"Right? I think I'm gonna keep that one."

Kaoru snorted despite the fact that his heart almost literally skipped a beat. "Sap. Next thing I know you'd say that you want to look for the sender."

Kojiro shrugged. "I don't see the point, though. It's sweet, but it's anonymous. Typical love letter. I won't go out of my way to look for them." As he said that, Kojiro's eyes flickered to Kaoru for a split-second. Kaoru caught it, but decided to let it go.

『♡』

"There's another one," was Kojiro's first sentence when Kaoru went to his desk at lunch break. Kaoru raised his brow in a silent question as he heaved himself to sit on the edge of his friend's desk. "Another letter."

"Like that's surprising?" Kaoru asked, cracking his water bottle open and took big gulps out of it.

"No, I mean the one with pretty handwriting," explained Kojiro, though he looked more confused than anything else. "It says 'you're handsome', this time."

Kaoru promptly choked on his water to laugh. "Wow, high praise," he teased. Kojiro stabbed his thigh lightly with his pen as retaliation. "Let me guess, if there's another one tomorrow, you'd collect all of them like old people collect stamps."

"Hey, they're beautiful!" Kojiro defended himself and this time Kaoru felt heat rising to his cheeks at the compliment. He quickly tipped his head back and drank his water to cover it.

"Want to go to the skate park after school?" Kaoru asked, steering away from the previous subject. At the quizzical look Kojiro gave him, he just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. You'll have to help me with my physics homework, though, I don't understand a word of that."

Kaoru sighed, shaking his head. "How you can go this far is beyond me."

『♡』

_You're cute._

_You're empathetic._

_You're honest._

_You're sweet._

_You're diligent._

_You're skillful._

_You're perfect._

Kaoru put one letter everyday. Kojiro's collection grew. He told Kaoru about them, praising the sender. A half of Kaoru's heart wanted him to stop showering compliments because he didn't think he could handle them. The other half felt fuzzy and warm every time Kojiro did just that.

『♡』

"I hate group projects," Kaoru complained for the -nth time as he wrote down a passage from the textbook in front of him. Kojiro who was sitting across from him as usual was busy leafing through his own textbook, sometimes checking things on his phone.

"Yeah, you've been saying that since elementary school. I know," Kojiro responded distractedly, frowning at something he read. "At least this time we're paired together."

Kaoru looked up from the paper with a smirk. "Like that's any better?" he said jokingly and laughed when Kojiro threw a balled up paper at him in return.

"Here," Kojiro slid his phone to Kaoru. "That's the last thing you should write. I've marked the passage."

"Mm-hmm." Kaoru nodded. He shook his head to get his hair away from covering his eyes to no avail. He felt a bout of annoyance surged in his chest as he once again tried to remove his hair from his eyes. He could just let go of the pen for just a second to fix it with his hand, but Kaoru was nothing if not stubborn.

"Geez," Kojiro remarked. "For someone who gets every A plus they can get, you're dumb."

He ignored the glare Kaoru shot him and leaned forward to tuck Kaoru's hair behind his ear before sitting back down on his chair.

There was a passage of time where they both just stared at each other in silence, puzzled and astonished.

Kaoru cleared his throat and continued his work, while Kojiro promptly snatched his textbook and buried his face in between the pages. Kaoru knew he wasn't reading anything, though.

After a while, Kaoru threw his pen away until they could hear it clatter on the floor. He stretched his arms upwards and groaned. "There, it's done. I'm done. Group project is the worst. I hope the teacher chokes on his dinner today."

Kojiro laughed. He reached out for the paper and brought it to his face to proofread it. It was always like that whenever they got paired up with each other for an assignment. Both of them would discuss, then Kaoru would write everything and Kojiro would mark things that he should write.

A crease appeared between Kojiro's eyebrows as he read further down. "... Huh," he muttered.

"What?" Kaoru asked, leaning forward to peek. Kojiro pulled the paper away from his reach.

"Nothing," Kojiro replied after a moment. When he looked up from the assignment paper, there was a soft smile on his face. Kaoru looked away, unless he wanted to lose his control and give Kojiro a matching smile.

『♡』

"You want me to accompany you to send a love letter?" Kaoru asked, incredulous. "Why?"

Kojiro grinned brightly. "I'm nervous," he said, contrasting his own expression. Kaoru raised a brow. He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, shoving Kojiro's back to get him to start moving. They walked to the locker room and stepped inside. Kaoru stayed behind his best friend, feeling a little bitter. But what could he do, really? He had sent those letters anonymously. He shouldn't hope for reciprocation.

Then, he frowned. Kojiro had led him to where their lockers were located.

"Kojiro-" he started, but every word died in his throat when he saw Kojiro easily slipped the piece of paper he was holding into Kaoru's locker through a gap on the metal door. "What-" he choked out.

Kojiro turned to look at him. His mouth quirked into a smile. "Maybe you shouldn't have written the letters yourself when you know sooner or later I would read your handwriting, Kaoru," he said in lieu of explanation, while Kaoru was still standing there, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a certified idiot.

"But, your letter--"

"Empty paper. Lame, I know, but I'm not good at writing letters. Besides, there's a reason you're the one who always gets the job to write things in our assignments." Kojiro's smile softened. "I bring you here so I can ask; can I kiss you?"

Kaoru blinked. He was pretty sure his brain was already fried. Or blue-screening, at the very least.

Kojiro looked worried all of the sudden. "Unless I'm reading into this too much."

That spurred Kaoru's brain back into action. He took a step forward, then another. He knew he probably looked unhinged with how wide he was grinning, but he didn't care.

"No, you're not," he said when the distance between them was less than a meter.

Kojiro brightened up. His own grin appeared on his face. "And…?"

Kaoru exhaled. "Idiot," he muttered, although he didn't know if he meant that sentiment for himself, Kojiro, or both of them at the same time. "Yes, you can kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. I've read a lot of fanfics about Joe pining lately and considering episode 9, that makes sense. But still, I miss my pining Cherry.


End file.
